


Alive at Last (Hermione Granger + Severus Snape)

by Cello_and_Writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people know that Severus Snape survived the war. With Minerva McGonagall as the Headmistress; Hermione Granger comes back to Hogwarts in order to peruse her profession as a Potion's Mistress; which was inspired by none other than the surly Potion's Master Severus Snape. What will happen when Hermione finds that he is in fact alive and still teaching Potions. With new additions to the staff and a few weary and worrisome characters what will happen to Hermione when she returns to her old school and beloved home?</p>
<p>Possible Severus/Hermione/Lucius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. •Chapter 1• - Meeting

     Moonlight rays of ebony, shinning down on the familiar face. Dark obsidian eyes, a hooked, noble nose, sharp cheek bones, a strong, chiseled jaw, and silky smooth black hair. He laid there in the light, basking in the moon’s rays. “P-Professor? Is that you?” A quiet, enthralling, melodic voice called out to the surly looking man clad in dark dress robes.

     “Who’s there?” He called back his voice like rocky velvet, smooth but deep.

     “I-I thought you were dead…” Her voice wavered, feet glued to their spots. She sounded like the lost little girl she used to be the first time she came there.

     “A lot of people did, I wonder if I should have stayed dead.” He thought aloud, not caring who heard at the moment.

     “I-I I missed you, sir.” She mumbled out. Tears threatened to spill but she somehow managed to keep them at bay.

     “Really now, Miss Granger?” He all but sneered at the young woman as he stood up from the grass, by the black lake.

     “Yes, I did. I don’t know about anyone else but I certainly did.” She tried to fight the feeling but couldn’t help it. The young with moved forward wrapping her arms tightly around her former Potion’s Master. As soon as she realized what she had done she froze, the professor was rigid. Hermione let out a small hiccup, trying not to cry but here he was, alive, and she was hugging him to make sure of it. The Potions Master sighed and carefully wrapped his arms around the trembling girl- no she was a woman now.

     “Alright, come now, don’t start leaking on me now, Miss Granger.” The man clad in black said with a sigh.

     “P-Professor Snape, I-I’m sorry I just didn’t know if you were real or not…” Hermione admitted, trying to get out of his arms but Professor held her close to him.

     “It’s alright, Hermione. Shush, it’s okay.” He told her, gently running his fingers through her hair.

     “May I call y-you Severus, then?” She asked quietly as she laid her head on his chest. He had held her like this once before when he found her crying on the floor of the dungeons by his quarters. Severus merely nodded his head in the affirmative. “I was so upset to see you there. I-I tried to save you, but Harry and Ron said you were already gone, they dragged me away. I d-don’t think I got back on my feet for at least three weeks.” Hermione mumbled against his chest.

     “Why would you be upset over someone like me, Hermione?” He asked looking down into her honey colored eyes, if he looked close enough he could see the gold flakes.

     “B-Because, Severus, I cared- no I _care_ for you. I have for a while now Severus…” She admitted with a faint blush, Severus just looked down at her as if she had grown another head.

     “Miss Granger, I don’t think that is very wise…” He muttered and her eyes widened then glazed over with emotion. “Oh no, no more tears, please, Hermione.” ‘I can’t bare to see it.’ But he didn’t say it aloud although his voice was slightly weak.

     “I-I should p-probably go…” Hermione looked down and went to move, but Severus’ grip on her didn’t let up the slightest, in fact if anything, it tightened around her.

     “Probably, but that doesn’t mean you have to.” Severus said faintly. His many years as a spy was telling him to let her go, push her away, not to let himself get attached or ultimately hurt like what happened with Lily.

     “D-do you want me to s-stay?” The young witch asked in disbelief.

     “Yes.” Was all he said in response, with that Hermione moved her arms, which had come to rest against his chest, and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled him to her fiercely.

     “I never thought…” She mumbled not even finishing the thought on the matter. Severus let out a small sigh slip through his lips as he rested his chin on the top of Hermione’s head.

     “Now that the war is over with I should allow myself some chance at happiness, should I not?” He questioned her. The former student let out a small gasp, looking up at him with a hopeful look on her features. Severus let a small rare smile slip onto his face.

     “A-and that involves me?” She looked at him with wide inquisitive eyes.

     “Quite possibly yes, if you would have me.” H gave her a small sheepish smile to which Hermione returned brightly.

     “Of course I will you daft man!” She chastised him lightly. Hermione leaned back to look at him, really look at him. She moved a hand up to trace his jaw, then tilted his face further towards hers. Severus, for once in his life, decided that since there was someone who truly liked him, for who he was no less, he wouldn’t let her get away. Hermione was intelligent, beautiful, and liked him, believed in him before she even knew he was innocent. No way in hell was he letting her get away. The next thing the witch knew Severus leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The young witch let out a gasp and reached up with her own, pressing them flush against his. Severus let out a relieved and content sigh at the feeling and kissed back purposefully. Hermione reached up to tangle her fingers in his silky soft black hair. They were outside standing under a tree, near the black lake. It was late in the evening, the night before everyone would arrive at Hogwarts.

     “Are you sure about this Hermione? I-I mean I’m twice your age for Merlin’s sake.” He explained then cupped the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair, which was soft and smooth not the tangle of curls it once was.

     “Do you truly believe that bothers me?” Hermione replied in her snarky, know-it-all, matter-of-face voice. Severus chuckled then leaned down and kissed her soundly. The young witch kissed him back eagerly.

     “How could you like someone as unattractive as myself, there are certainly far better looking wizards at least half as eager.” He huffed against her lips.

     “Well **_I_** happen to think you are deliciously attractive. Even your nose~.” Hermione said with a light giggle then pecked a kiss on the tip of said infamous nose. Severus just stared down at her aghast.

     “Y-you **_what_**?!” He bellowed making Hermione smirk.

     “You know, you’re cute when you’re all flustered, Severus.” She teased poking one of his slightly pink cheeks.

     “Yes well I happen to know a certain witch who can turn very interesting shades of red and pink.” He teased back holding her close.

     “C-can we go inside? I-It’s rather cold out.” She shivered slightly and Severus shed his frock coat, wrapping it around her and draped his arm round her shoulders, tucking her against his side.

     “So what are you doing back at Hogwarts, Hermione?” Severus asked quietly as they walked back up to the old castle.

     “I-I’m going to be the potion professor’s apprentice.” She stuttered looking up at him. “What are you teaching, DADA?” Hermione asked curiously.

     “Actually, I went back to potions. So it seems we will be working together Miss Granger~.” He teased with a smirk. Hermione laughed, which Severus thought was the most beautiful sound he had heard, even more appealing then the unappreciative groans of students when assigned three feet of writing for homework. “So would you like to go to my rooms and sit for a while?” Severus asked and Hermione nodded wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked.

     “Shit…” Severus cursed under his breath. “Act as if you are out of it, Minerva saw us. I don’t think she would appreciate me stealing one of her precious lion cubs so soon after she got her back.” Snape snickered and Hermione nodded, changing her walking to more slouched and clinging to the potions professor like a life line. Severus looked up to see an approaching Minerva who looked quite angry.

     “Severus Snape?! Where have you been? And what have you done to Hermione?” She asked in an angry tone.

     “Minerva, I found her like this, don’t you start. I would not hurt Miss Granger. I think she may be in a state of shock from seeing me…” Severus sneered and Hermione looked up at her former Transfigurations teacher. The young witch unfocused her eyes and slumped against the potions master. She gasped slightly, closing her eyes tightly as she buried her face in his robes. “Come now Minerva, let me get her to my office and get her something to help.” Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around the young witch to keep her upright. “Alright, enough of this come now Miss Granger…” He growled slightly then bent down a little, scooping her up into his arms. Hermione let out a small squeak and held on to him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. “Oh hush..” He chuckled and looked back at Minerva. The older witch looked slightly shocked at his shown of some compassion. Severus raised an eyebrow vat the old witch, still waiting for an answer.

     “Alright, alright. Hermione, see me in the morning, when you are feeling better of course. If she doesn’t remember please inform her Severus. OH and do take good care of her please.” Minerva shot a fleeting worrying look at Hermione then left with a flourish as Snape nodded to her. Hermione bit back a smile and laugh as Severus began to take her to his rooms. The dark wizard opened the door with a silent spell then closed it, setting his wards back into place.

     “Well done Hermione~.” Severus said with a quiet chuckle and Hermione let out a small giggle. Severus moved in further then set her down on the couch, kneeling next to her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

     “Why thank you~.” Hermione said with a small smile and moved to pull him up on the couch next to her. Severus let out a small laugh and laid down on the couch, acting completely out of character, laid his head down in Hermione’s lap. Hermione smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. The dark wizard let out a sigh and closed his eyes, nuzzling against her leg. Soon enough Severus was asleep. Hermione smiled softly down at him and lengthened the width of the couch. She gently moved his head and transfigured a pillow to replace her lap. Severus sighed and reached out clasping his had around hers, Hermione kissed his forehead and removed his hand. Severus stirred slightly and she chuckled as she removed his and her outer robes with quick charm. Hermione laid down next to him, Severus stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

     “Hmm… stay here tonight?” Severus asked groggily and pulled Hermione on top of him making her let out a small squeal.

     “Severus~!” She squeaked, then let out a small giggle. Hermione relaxed against him then cuddled against him. “I didn’t plan on going anywhere.” Hermione smiled then nuzzled her face into his neck. Severus let a lopsided grin slip onto his face as he drifted back to sleep. Hermione smiled, pulled a blanket over the top of them and fell asleep soon after.

     In the morning Severus woke to find a weight lying on top of him. He stiffened then slowly opened his eyes to see none other than Hermione, her face nuzzled into his neck. He smiled and held her closer, running her fingers through her hair. The young witch woke soon after and sighed wrapping her arms further around his neck.


	2. R.I.P.

As many of you have probably heard, our beloved Alan Rickman has passed today. He was fighting against cancer and unfortunately he lost. But let us not cry but remember him as the great actor, writer, director, man, and husband that he was. Let him still inspire people and his spirt live on through his work.  
Let us Slytherin's morn the loss of our head of house once again.

Rest in peace Alan Rickman.

We all love you and shall miss you dearly.

•Cello_and_Writing•


	3. The Morning After

     "Morning..." Severus mumbled, his voice deep, groggy, and oddly sexy from sleep.

     "Mmm..." Hermione groaned against her neck. "I don't want to get up..." She whined quietly. Severus chuckled deeply.

     "Well I would hate to admit it, but you are going to have to get up." He purred gently in her ear. The next thing she knew she was upside down. Severus had rolled over on top of her and was teasingly nipping at her ear. Hermione let out a soft moan and moved her face to kiss his at a bruising pace. Severus growled and nipped at her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, gently tugging on it. She bravely reached up and ground her hips against his, finding a way to distract him and flip her back on top of him. She grinded her hips against his earning a deep growl and Severus tore away from her to glare at the witch above him. "Watch yourself witch." He growled lowly. Hermione smirked, something that would rival even Lucius Malfoy's infamous smirk. She ground her hips against his at just the right angle making both of them gasp. "You are a-absolutely evil, Slytherin beyond belief." Severus gasped out.

     "Hmm and you are irresistible~." She purred in his ear, licking the shell slowly.

     "You're going to kill me, woman." He groaned and bucked his hips against hers creating a mind numbing friction.

     "Now I definitely d-don't want to get up..." Hermione let out a soft groan as he rolled his hips against hers. "A-ah Severus~." She moaned, leaning down to nibble on his neck and shoulder.

     "Hmm you sure?" He purred then moved his hands under her shirt to rest on the soft flesh of her slim hips.

     "Please?" She begged quietly, Severus let out a dark chuckle.

     "Oh, but of course." The potions master reached a hand down to the hem of her skirt. He moved down pushing her skirt up and trailing a practiced thumb across the hem of her underwear, hooks a finger in them and tugs them down. He runs his deft fingers up and down the folds of her sex. Severus let out a groan at the feeling as did Hermione. H reached his thumb up circling her clit in slow rhythmic caresses.

     "A-ah, oh sweet Merlin, Severus..." She let out a mewl and ground her hips against his hand. Severus kissed her neck, nipping and biting at the skin there. In only a matter of moments Hermione was at the edge almost tipping over. Severus rubbed her nipple with his free thumb and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. With a low moan she came gasping and withering against his expert hands. But he didn't let up; he kept at the slightly slower rhythm, soon throwing her into a second, dizzying and spiraling orgasm. "S-Severus, oh Gods s-stop!" She moaned wriggling underneath him at how over sensitized her body felt.

     "Too much?" He smirked and she nodded biting her lip, oh how he wanted to bite that lip. Severus moved his now damp fingers up to his mouth. Hermione watched him with lidded eyes as he licked the length of one of his long fingers. Her taste was exquisite, nothing like he had ever tasted, even though he had never had the desire to taste anyone's before.

     "Bloody hell, Severus." She groaned out then trailed her fingers up to his hair, tugging him down for a searing kiss.

     "You...are...so...hot..." Severus nipped at her lips. She smiled then started unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was open she sprawled her hands across the muscles there. She ran a nail lightly across a dark, flat nipple and Severus hissed at the feeling. Hermione smirked and ran her hand down his waist line and slipped her hands into his pants, dragging them down. She threw them on the floor, the belt clattering against the stone. The brown haired witch drug her hand down the straining erection trapped by the silky cloth of his dark green boxers.

     "How very...Slytherin of you, Severus." She chuckled vanishing his boxers with a pop. Then she wrapped one of her small hands around his impressive length. Severus let out a soft groan and tried to keep his hips still. Hermione lightly trialed her nails up then stroked his erection. Severus moaned then kissed her, thrusting into her hand. Hermione tugged her hand up and down; Severus found himself coming sooner than he thought, her orgasm already having done quite a number on his stamina. Hermione copied his earlier movements, slowly licking his juices off of her fingers, with small teasing kitten licks, making Severus groan in satisfaction.

     "You are just a tease aren't you?" He growled under his breath, still trying to reign in his breathing.

     "Oh, but of course, love." She smirked, moved down and licked his length and thighs, cleaning his seed from his thighs. Severus groaned, and ran his fingers through her hair. His grip tightened slightly as she nipped at the inside of his thighs. Once she was done, she kissed up his chest, dipping her tongue into his naval, sucking a flat, dark nipple into her mouth. Severus groaned and gasped when he felt a slight pressure against his entrance. "Oh come on, I know all about anatomy, surely you shouldn't be that surprised." Hermione chided, whispered a quick cleaning spell and pressed her middle finger in as she moved down taking his now erect cock into her mouth. Hermione sucked hard and fast, while searching for that spot. Severus let out a loud moan and she knew she had found it. The young witch massaged it as she hollowed her cheeks causing him to gasp quietly. She moved her head up and down, her other hand working what she couldn't fit into her mouth. Severus came a second time with a small shout. He laid against the couch completely boneless.

     "Holy shit, Hermione." He gasped as she swallowed his fluids. She moved up and laid her head against his chest.

     "Well, I guess there were a few perks to having Lavender Brown as a roommate. And reading books other than _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione said as she snuggled against the dark wizard.

     "Hmm." Was all Severus managed as a reply. The young witch sighed and slid her arm under his back and wrapped the other around his neck playing with his hair. She murmured a few spells and they had their bodies clean, clothed, and under a warm blanket. A sudden knock at the door has Severus and Hermione startled, Severus went rigid and Hermione let out a small squeak. Severus got the bright idea to pretend to be asleep forcing Hermione to deal with the door. She grabbed her wand and flicked the door open. Severus moved slightly to turn on his side, buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. The door swung open to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy.

     "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She growled with an efficient glare.

     "Well it seems the old git finally did it, good for you Severus, and I know you are not asleep." Lucius smirked and Severus let out a deep chuckle.

     "Never could fool you, Lucius." Severus mumbled, pulling Hermione closer to him.

     "I just wanted to stop by and say hello to an old friend, Miss Granger. And Severus it is not that hard when you are over there smirking like you just made a student cry in one of your classes." Lucius admitted with a chuckle. Severus nodded and looked up at his friend.

     "Alright, I'll meet you in the teacher's lounge in, say ten minutes?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde haired wizard. Lucius nodded, smirked at Severus, winked at Hermione, and turned to leave.

     "Nice job, Severus. Took you bloody long enough." Lucius complemented before the door slammed behind him.

     "What is he talking about, Severus?" Hermione asked as she pulled him back to her, nuzzling against him.

     "Well, I may or may not have fancied you," Severus explained as he kissed the top of her head, got up and went to his room where he leaned against the door frame. "before you left school..." And with that he closed and locked the door.

     "Severus?!" Hermione gasped and got up off the couch, she knocked on the door. No answer. "We **_will_** talk about this later." She warned and laid his coat on the back of the couch, re-shrunk the couch, folded the blanket and left.

     "Of course, but let's go me-" Severus started as he walked out, buttoning a clean shirt but cut himself off when he found his quarters empty. "Hermione?" He asked looking around, his gut dropped. Was she mad at him? Disgusted? He didn't know, he also didn't know if he even wanted to find out. Maybe he shouldn't have let himself get close to someone again after all. He would just have to distance himself, try to push her away; he was already too attached as it is. He finished dressing, fixed his face with a practiced scowl and left to the teacher's lounge.


	4. Breakfast and Reassurances

     Hermione went to her rooms, got dressed in her green teaching robes and then left for the teacher’s lounge. She spotted Severus on the way and stopped him. “Severus, sorry I left, I just had to get dressed and thought you needed your space.” She trailed off as she noticed his glare. It could still intimidate her.

     “You only, -oh of course.” He let the glare soften a little. She was thinking of what he wanted not that she didn’t want to be there. But what if she could walk away from him that easily? She was smart, not someone you could tell what to do if it didn’t make sense in her mind of reason she would express her concerns.

     “Severus…” She sighed and took his face into both of her hands, making him look down at her. “I am **_not_** going anywhere.” She assured him, looking deep into his dark obsidian eyes. “I couldn’t hurt you like that…” She trailed off, looking down sheepishly. Severus pulled her into his arms, squishing her to him, trying to hold her as close as possible. Hermione let out a small squeak but moved her arms to wrap them around his neck, holding his head against her neck and shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere Severus. If you doubt that, think about how much I am sacrificing, to allow myself to get close to anyone, to put myself out there when you could have pushed me away and yelled at me.” Hermione whispered as she stroked his hair.

     “Hermione, I’m sorry please do-“ She cut him off.

     “And don’t you dare you think you are a burden! I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.” She finished and traced figures into his shoulder.

     “Thank you…” Severus breathed out as he loosened his grip on her a little. It felt good for someone to know how his mind worked and have them say the comforting things he needed to hear without having to explain them. “Oh Gods Hermione, I’m so sorry.” He apologized as he held her.

     “It’s alright, Severus.” She kissed the side of his head.

     “Hermione?” There was a stiff silence before Hermione pulled back to look at Severus. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

     “I’ll meet you in the Great Hall, love.” She moved to squeeze him one last time then kissed the side of his head. Severus let go and smoothed her hair causing the young witch to flush. She gave him a sheepish smile then turned towards the voice of Minerva McGonagall. “Let’s go to your office and talk.” She smiled at her former Transfiguration teacher. Minerva nodded and headed up the stairs, as she turned the corner Hermione turned to shoot a fleeting glance at Severus. He gave her a weak smile making Hermione cover her mouth as she let out a small giggle. She followed Minerva. She led them to the headmaster’s office. “Wait you’re headmistress?” Hermione asked shocked. Minerva let out a chuckle and nodded closing the door behind them.

     “Yes I am, must have slipped my mind to tell you.” Minerva sat at on one of the wing-back chairs, Hermione sat in one next to Minerva with a sigh.

     “What did you want to talk to me about professor?” Hermione asked cheerily.

     “Well _professor_ ,” Minerva started with a sly grin that Hermione laughed at.

     “Right, sorry, so Minerva,” She tried out the name. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Hermione questioned with a smile.

     “Well I wanted to give you your official schedule but now I also wanted to talk to you about Severus.” She admitted with a small sigh.

     “Alright, what about Severus?” The young witch asked curiously.

     “Did he do anything to you or say anything to you?” The grey haired witch asked carefully.

     “We talked, yes. And he opened up to me. I was actually so surprised to see him alive.” She mumbled the last part.

     “He opened up to you?” Minerva asked shocked.

     “Yes, and I’m not sure what is going to happen so please don’t say anything to anyone but I do like him.” Hermione told her with a bashful blush.

     “But Hermione he’s what, twice your age? A **_former_** Death Eater, and at times if not all of it he can be a spiteful arse. Severus Snape does not do romance or relationships for that matter. And with a former student? Hermione we watched you grow up! Do you not think that would bother him?!” Minerva attempted to talk some into her former little Gryffindor.

     “Alright, well he can decide those things for himself. And Minerva do you really think I care if he is romantic or not? We could sit reading books and I would be more than happy, you know that. We will also be working together so even if it doesn’t go anywhere, even if we are just friends there will be some closeness involved because we will have to work without tearing at each other’s throats.” She explained, clearly she had thought about this. “Also I know how he acts, I did have to deal with him be a dreadful arse for about seven years. We have talked about some things, but I’ll keep you informed alright?” Hermione hoped to pacify Minerva with that.

     “Fine, but if he does something to hurt you I will personally hex the git’s bollocks off.” Minerva said haughtily making Hermione laugh quietly. Minerva went to her desk, grabbed a scroll and handed it to Hermione. She walked over to the office door and opened it. “Go get some breakfast.” Minerva ushered her out and walked to the main hall with her. They chatted along the way and met up with Irma Pince, who greeted Hermione with a big hug.

     “Well, let’s get some food…” Hermione suggested and they all walked in talking and laughing. Minerva sat in the Headmistress’s seat, Hermione to her left.

 

Head Table seating; from left to right:

 

Empty

| 

Joseph

| 

Poppy

| 

Andrew

| 

Rolanda

| 

Pomona

| 

Irma

| 

Minerva  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Chair

| 

Howard

| 

Pomfrey

| 

Right

| 

Hooch

| 

Sprout

| 

Pince

| 

McGonagall  
  
(Other side of the table starting with Minerva; still left to right: )

Minerva

| 

Hermione

| 

Severus

| 

Lucius

| 

Filius

| 

Rubeus

| 

Septima

| 

Aurora  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
McGonagall

| 

Granger

| 

Snape

| 

Malfoy

| 

Flitwick

| 

Hagrid

| 

Vector

| 

Prince  
  
   

    

     Hermione ended her conversation politely and turned to Severus, Lucius was sitting next to him with Flitwick who seemed highly out of place but was making polite conversation with the blonde aristocrat nonetheless. “Morning.” Hermione greeted as she took a sip of her black coffee. Lucius looked shocked and Severus smirked.

     “Morning, Hermione.” Severus answered back before drinking his also strong black coffee.

     “Both of you lot are mad.” Lucius mumbled drinking his coffee which looked as if it was about half milk.

     “No, Lucius you are just a wuss and like your sweets far too much.” Hermione teased and Severus chuckled, wandlessly and silently moving the bowl of sugar closer to the blonde wizard. Hermione hid her smile behind her coffee mug and pulled out her scroll.

 

_(- - - - indicate separate pages/scrolls)_

 

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _

 

_**Professor Hermione Granger** _

7:00 – 8:45                                                     Breakfast

8:45 – 9:00                                                     Break

9:00 – 10:30                                                   Block 1

10:30 – 10:45                                                 Break

10:45 – 12:15                                                 Block 2

12:15 – 1:00                                                   Lunches

1:00 – 2:30                                                     Block 3

2:30 – 2:45                                                     Break

2:45 – 4:15                                                     Block 4

4:15 – 5:45                                                     Free Times

6:00                                                                Dinner

7:30                                                                Free Times

10:00                                                              Curfew

10:00 – 12:00 (Perfects)                                  Patrol

12:00 – 1:30 (Teachers)                                  Patrol

12:00 – 1:30                                                   Astronomy

 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_**Schedule** _

 

**Monday**

1st year Potions                                                              Gryffindor & Slytherin

2nd year Potions                                                             Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

1st year Potions                                                              Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

2nd year Potions                                                             Slytherin & Ravenclaw

 

**Tuesday**

5th year Potions Adv.                                                      Mixed Houses

Planning/ Apprentice Lessons

6th year Potions                                                              Mixed Houses

7th year Potions Adv.                                                      Mixed Houses

(2nd term of 7th year Potions Adv. – focuses more on university prep potions)

 

**Wednesday**

1st year Potions                                                              Gryffindor & Slytherin

2nd year Potions                                                             Ravenclaw & Slytherin

2nd year Potions                                                             Hufflepuff & Gryffindor

1st year Potions                                                              Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw

 

**Thursday**

Planning/ Apprentice Lessons

6th year Potions                                                              Mixed Houses

5th year Potions Adv.                                                      Mixed Houses

7th year Potions Adv.                                                      Mixed Houses

(2nd term of 7th year Potions Adv. – focuses more on university prep potions)

 

**Friday**

Alchemy 1                                                                      Mixed Years & Houses

Alchemy 2                                                                      Mixed Years & Houses

Alchemy 3                                                                      Mixed Years & Houses

Free

*Alchemy is only offered to 5th year students and above*

 

**Saturday**

Hogsmede weekends schedule; sign up or be assigned, the first few weeks are assigned until everything is set in.

1st Weekend           Severus Snape         Hermione Granger         Lucius Malfoy

2nd Weekend          Rolanda Hooch        Aurora Prince                 Joseph Howard

3rd Weekend          Lucius Malfoy          Hermione Granger          Andrew Right

4th Weekend          Pomona Sprout        Septima Vector               Hermione Granger

 

**Sunday**

Free other than at **least** one hour of private teaching lessons from any of the Hogwarts staff, must be approved and scheduled at least a week in advance. This will not, however take effect until after first three weeks of the first term.

 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

 

     “Well it looks like we will be busy this year. I least I will have some help. The other potions teacher, Andrew Right, will be taking years 3, 4, 5 regular, half of 6, and 7 regular. So I took on Alchemy as well. I will give you some reading material on that later. Lucius will also be in with combined classes every other Friday for Alchemy 3 since we decided to follow the same curriculum and will have labs every other Friday. We will also have some optional Saturday classes. You will be required to attend evening Patrols with me, although I doubt you need to go with me, since you were a Perfect and Head Girl while you were here.” He said then excused himself from the table. He said he had to go finish anything he hadn’t done yet for the first class and for Hermione to meet him in his office.

     “So what are you teaching, Lucius?” Hermione asked curiously.

     “DADA, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes. Would you like to know what everyone else is teaching?” Lucius asked and Hermione nodded watching him interestedly. “Well, let me look...” He took out a scroll, unrolled it, and begun to read. “Filius Flitwick; Charms, Hermione Granger; Potions Apprentice, Rubeus Hagrid; Care of Magical Creatures, Rolanda Hooch; Flying, Joseph Howard; Divination, History of Magic, you already know mine, Aurora Prince; Transfiguration, Alchemy, Andrew Right; Potions, Ancient Runes, Severus Snape; Potions, Alchemy, Apprentice and Potion Training,” That part made Hermione blush slightly, he took on a whole separate job just to teach her how to be a Potions Mistress. “Pomona Sprout; Herbology, Care and Study of Magical Plants, and Septima Vector; Arithmancy and History of Magic.” Lucius finished and Hermione carefully cataloged all the information away for later use.

     “Ancient Runes was one of my favorite classes.” She admitted then finished her coffee. Hermione refilled it, this time with cream and sugar.

     “Okay so maybe _you_ aren’t completely mad…” Lucius teased as he eyed her coffee for the second time that morning.

     “Well, I’m going to find Severus. See you later Lucius.” She said with a laugh and took her mug with her as she made her way to the dungeons.

     “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A deep baritone voice asked, but Hermione didn’t recognize it as Severus’.


	5. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Little Talks" has been in my head for some time and it also makes me think of Hermione and Severus for some reason.

 

     "Who's there?" Hermione asked as her wand flew to her hand quicker than the speed of light.

     "Oh come now Professor Granger, as if I would harm a fellow teacher." With that he stepped towards her revealing royal dark blue teaching robes.

     "Oh, I'm sorry force of habit." The young witch sighed with a shaky laugh as she twirled her wand through her fingers, to have it close just in case.

     "It's quite alright. I'm Andrew Right. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." He bowed formally that was almost as elegant as Lucius Malfoy. He had a charming smile, was a little taller than she was but not as tall as Severus and was skinny but not scrawny. He had piercing blue eyes that would put the hope diamond to shame, which went perfectly with his olive tan skin dark robes and messy sandy blonde hair.

     "Well it is nice to meet you, Mister Right. Is there anything you needed?" She asked politely, she didn't like how he had first greeted her and was still a little uneasy about the entirety of the situation.

     "Yes, I just wanted to meet the apprentice that Snape took on. I was shocked to hear he actually took someone on, but I'm also glad there is someone else here that appreciates potions, preferably someone I could talk to as well. Snape isn't very uh – talkative – as a way to put it. Although it is nice to see that someone as beautiful as you has something in common with me." He admitted with a smile. Hermione chuckled trying to forget about the comment he made about her appearance.

     "Yes well, I heard that you are teaching Ancient Runes, that was one of my favorite subjects." Hermione explained trying to change the subject and Right beamed at her.

     "That's great maybe you could sit in with a few of my classes and help out. If Snape allows you to that is." He asked and Hermione thought about it.

     "That would be splendid but I would have to ask Severus about it first. Maybe some time after the first few weeks after all of the students have settled in and everything." Hermione offered curiously.

     "Oh, yes that would be perfect. And please, call me Andrew." He offered his hand. Hermione put her wand away and took it. Andrew lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles causing Hermione to blush slightly. "Well, until next time, Hermione~." He rolled her name off of his tongue as he walked away with a wink. Oh the nerve of some people, trying to charm her and having the audacity to look smug after making her face flush further. So what if he was cute and smart, he so wasn't her type. Plus she had Severus. And she didn't care for all of the flirtsy theatrics. After a while it got annoying, especially being a war hero, people never stopped trying to charm her, although it did die down about now. Hermione walked to the potions class room and opened the door with a flick of her wrist. The door closed with a flourish of her magic, locked and warded without a second thought. Severus was shocked when Hermione barged in, the door closing it without even thinking about it.

     "Hermione?" Severus asked quietly, not trying to startle her.

     "Oh! Merlin you scared me, Severus. I didn't know you were in here..." She took a deep breath and walked up to him. The brown haired witch wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him, burying her face in the back of his robes as he magically wrote directions on the board.

     "Hermione, are you alright?" He asked as he turned around and held her against his chest.

     "I think I just met Gilderoy Lockhart's twin." She huffed against his robes; the young witch breathed in his scent and relaxed some.

     "Let me guess, the moment he lays eyes on a pretty witch he breaks out his so called 'charm'?" Severus asked in a bored drawl.

     "As soon as he saw me and started talking to me, yep, precisely." She muttered.

     "Damn Right. He followed Prince around like a lost love sick puppy last year, trying to get her out on a date." Severus mumbled ad kissed the top of her head.

     "Well I might have been a bit too enthusiastic to discuss Ancient Runes, I'm afraid and he may have taken it the wrong way." Hermione flushed.

     "Not your fault dear, anyone who knows you would know that it is your highly insufferable know-it-all tendencies." Severus teased causing Hermione to move an arm from around him and pinch his arse. "Oi!" Snape jumped and Hermione smirked. Severus looked down at her and she just smiled up at him innocently. "Why you little-" He was cut off when she did it again. Severus let out a small growl and covered her mouth with his, setting a bruising pace. He claimed her mouth, licking and biting at her lips. She tore away from him with a small groan and buried her face in his chest again. "Too much?" Severus teased her and she shook her head.

     "No... I just know if you keep that up I'm going to want to continue and then we definitely wouldn't get anything accomplished today." She replied with a smirk.

     "Hmm, just a few minutes then." Severus replied and rested his chin on the top of her head. Hermione snuggled against him as he wrapped his robes around her almost hiding her against him, except the mound of bushy, well curly hair that remained. There was a knock at the door, without thinking it opened, thanks to Hermione's wards.

     "Oh? W-Was I interrupting something?" Asked a very flushed Professor Andrew Right.

     "No, not at all. Can I help you with something?" Severus asked as he held Hermione closer and rested his chin on the top of her head again.

     "Oh! Yes, the Headmistress wanted to see you, about the first years. They should be here by about 4:30." Andrew replied and waited for Snape to reply.

     "Alright, we will be there shortly." Severus sighed.

     "Okay, oh and I was wondering if Miss Granger might be able to assist me with my Ancient Runes class, if you would be alright with of course. Only if you could spare her for a few classes, though." Andrew asked politely.

     "Yes, that should be alright as long as Hermione is up to it. Is that alright with you, Hermione?" Severus looked down at her and she looked up, nodded, and then buried her face against his robes again. "We will have to set dates. I'll get back to you on it." Severus explained and Andrew nodded excitedly.

     "Thank you, sir. There are not many who appreciate the study of Ancient Runes." Andrew told the Potions Master.

     "Or potions for that matter." Severus replied with a small smirk, Andrew nodded with a chuckle then excused himself, closing the door behind himself.

     "Okay, I take it back, he is completely harmless. He just needs a friend." Hermione sighed. Severus let out a laugh and untangled himself from her.

     "Come, let's go see Minerva." Severus led the way out, warding the classroom. Hermione followed and stepped into the Headmaster's – Headmistresses office to see a grey tabby cat lounging on the desk. Hermione went over and sat at the chair behind the desk. She gently picked up the cat and put it in her lap, petting her. The cat purred and Severus gasped. "Hermione! That's the Headmistress!" He exclaimed and Hermione giggled.

     "I know. What's your point? Sometimes it's nice to have someone dote on you and not worry about damned titles and bloody propriety." Hermione countered. The cat led out a mew of agreement and went back to purring. Hermione scratched the cat behind her ears and Severus starred at the two aghast. Minerva hopped up onto the desk and shifted back, now sitting with her legs hanging off the desk.

     "Does this make you more comfortable, Severus?" Minerva teased with a sly smirk.

     "I could always trade places and change into my form." Hermione teased and moved next to Minerva. She changed into a beautiful white and brown tiger with the most striking honey-colored eyes with flakes of gold in them. Minerva smiled and took her seat. The tiger moved and laid her head on Minerva's thigh. The old witch laughed and scratched under her chin. Hermione purred, well kind of growled lifting her chin up.

     "You both are barking mad!" Severus exclaimed. Hermione just growled and swished her tail in an annoyed manner. Minerva moved down to whisper into Hermione's ear. The tigress got a feral look in her eyes and she moved towards Severus who was frozen in place. He stayed completely still, watching her intently. She mewled cutely and rubbed against his leg. Severus' face softened and he couldn't help moving his hand down to pet her. Severus sat down in front of Minerva's desk and Hermione curled around his legs with her head on his lap. Severus chuckled at her behavior, petting the tigress's neck. "Am I to have train and carriage patrols again?" Severus asked with a sigh.

     "Yes and Hermione is to go with you to be trained under you." Minerva explained; Severus nodded and stood up. Hermione could think of a few ways she could be trained under him.

     "Was there anything else, Minerva?" Severus asked and she shook her head.

     "Oh, wait, yes one thing, well a few." Her face turned serious and Hermione let out a groan like whine, she laid her head on the ground and covered her face with her paws. Severus looked down at Hermione, raised an eyebrow then turned back to look at Minerva. "You take care of her Severus Snape. And if you hurt her I will personally hex you into oblivion." Minerva growled at him. Hermione stayed in her place hiding under her paws.

     "Well, Minerva, I do not intend to, I know I can be a disdainful git at times and we are both bound to hurt each other on the way. I also know it will take some time to open up but I want to try, I am willing to." Severus told Minerva and Hermione lifted one paw to peak up at Severus. She wanted to fling herself at him and hug him but in her form that wouldn't be wise. She got up, circled Severus' legs wrapping her tail around them and purring as she rubbed her head against his legs. Minerva smiled and nodded.

     "Alright, but you had better know I will hold you to it." And with that Minerva shooed them out of her office.

 


	6. Update

Hi everyone I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I have been dealing with a terrible roommate situation and college life. I am not in my room a lot because I don't want to deal with her. I was in a wreck recently so I won't be doing much this weekend and hopefully I can write some more for you all!  
Thank you for all the love and support!  
Ally


	7. Cats of All Shapes and Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short but here is a little snipet before we dive back in.

          Hermione stayed in her tigress form as they went back to the classroom. Severus finished with the board then made a desk to sit perpendicular to his. Hermione sat watching him, flicking her tail back and forth as he looked over the roster of students one more time and reviewed them with her. They walked back to Severus’ rooms and Hermione followed right by his side. They were done with everything and had about an hour until lunch. Severus opened up the door, letting Hermione in first. He sat on the couch and Hermione jumped up then pawed her way up into his lap. “You’re still in your tigress form?” Severus asked and she nuzzled her head under his chin. Snape chuckled and scratched under her chin. “Your tigress is very beautiful, but then again you are so cute~.” He teased and Hermione let out a small whine of embarrassment. Severus wrapped his arms around her, cuddling the overgrown cat. Hermione turned back into her human form then nuzzled her face into his neck.

          “Am I allowed to scare the first class like that?” She smirked devilishly.

          “Hm, you would have made a delightful little Slytherin, my dear.” Severus purred nipping at her ear. She moaned and bit at his neck, earning a hiss from the dark wizard.

          “I could sit up at the front then you could come in as usual. They wouldn’t know who to be more afraid of. It would be as if I was your familiar.” Hermione plotted. 

          “My dear, you have the best of ideas at times.” Severus rewarded her with a kiss. Hermione smiled and cuddled against him. She laid there in his lap, slowly starting to drift off to sleep. “Hermione,” Severus didn’t want to wake her but it was time for lunch. “Hermione, love, wake up.” He cooed gently but she didn’t even twitch. “Oh that’s it,” He grumbled. “Miss Granger!” He boomed in his most snarky voice. “Wake up this instant! This is not the time to be sleeping!” He yelled with a sneer in his authoritative teaching voice. That did the trick and Hermione jostled awake with a start and a yelp.

           “A-ah! Professor I’m sorry!” She gasped then blushed, remembering where she was. “Oh you evil man!” She groaned. Severus chuckled and turned to kiss her. Hermione smiled then kissed back, wrapping her arms further around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

           “I try, love.” He purred then nipped at her lips. “Humph, so why did you wake me up?” Hermione asked sourly. She buried her face against his neck and playfully nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear. Severus let out a small groan then flipped her off of his lap; he was now hovering over top of her as she had her back against the couch.

           “I woke you up because it is time for lunch.” He answered in a low drawl as he nipped at her earlobe then swiftly stood and held out his hand as if he was never on the couch to begin with. Hermione took his hand and let out a squeak when she was hauled off the couch and onto her feet. “Well shall we?” Severus asked and offered her arm to her. The young witch smiled and tucked her hand into his elbow, tucking herself against his side. The sides of Severus’ mouth twitched up in a small smile and they made their way to the Great Hall. As they entered the room Minerva smiled at Hermione, looked at how close they were and her hand then winked at the younger witch. Hermione blushed as she sat down in the chair Severus had pulled out and pushed in for her. Minerva smirked down at her and turned to her slightly.

           “So you will have to Apparate to Kings Cross station then ride the train here so you can be there in case something happens and to patrol. You will stay with Severus since you are his apprentice but I don’t think you will need it much for that. You were a head girl after all, but still; for appearance’s sake. The train will leave at 2 o'clock sharp, so you two will need to be there at two thirty. Good luck.” And with that Minerva entered a conversation with Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch. Severus chuckled at Hermione’s scowl as she put some food on her plate with a little more force than necessary.

            “Let me guess, train duty?” Lucius asked his friend with a smirk.

             “Precisely.” Severus answered as they both watched the witch’s sour expression. They chuckled quietly and were met with a fierce glare.

             “Looks like we’re in trouble.” Lucius commented. Severus nodded and quirked an eyebrow at her, she huffed and went back to stabbing her food.

             “I don’t know if that’s a good thing for me or not.” Severus replied to Lucius who sniggered and ate a roll. Hermione calmed down some and was quietly munching on a roll as well.

             “What time is it, and when should we leave?” Hermione asked as she filled her glass with a nice warm white tea.

             “Well, today lunch was a little earlier so that everyone could finish anything before it would be time to go patrol or set up for the first years.” He explained and Lucius cast a lazy, wandless _Tempus_ charm.

             “It is 11:30; you should have plenty of time to finish anything you need to go over before you have to leave for the train. I will see you two tonight, I don’t have train duty, but I do need to go into Diagon Alley and pick up some last minute supplies for my classes.” Lucius picked his steaming cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Hermione nodded and went back to eating her salad. Severus was looking at his notebook and crossing things off with a self-inking quill. Hermione waited for him to finish before she spoke.

            “Do we have anything else we need to do?” Severus looked up at her and then back down at his book.

            “I need to visit the apothecary for a few items and get some things for the Alchemy class but other than that; you and I need to just review the curriculum for the first few classes.” Severus finished and finished his sandwich. The young witch nodded and went back to finishing her meal. There was polite conversation here and there then one by one the staff started to disperse from the Great Hall. Hermione excused herself and went to her rooms to change into something a little more comfortable. She put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a pale blue silk shirt and a creamy sweater. She slipped on her heeled boots and walked back to Severus’ office. She knocked quietly and heard a low “Enter”. She walked in and saw Severus sitting at his desk making a list of some sort.

            “Are you quite ready to go?” He asked as he looked up; rolling his scroll and slipping it inside his robes. Hermione merely nodded and put her traveling cloak on as he fastened his. “I like the outfit, even if it does make you look even more like a bookworm, the boots help.” The Potion Master teased.

           “So where are we stopping first?” She asked as they walked out to the gates. Severus offered his arm to which she accepted. She felt the familiar pull of apparition and had to close her eyes so she wouldn’t be sick.

           “Are you alright?” Came a deep voice and she focused on it to settle herself. She opened her eyes and they were on a secluded side street.


	8. A Day Out On the Town

“Yes I’m alright. Could we stop by Flourish and Botts?” She inquired as she moved her hand down to hold his. Severus smiled down at her and led them from the apparition point toward Knockturn Alley.

“I only need to grab a few things for the Alchemy class; Knockturn Alley is not as bad as it used to be.” Severus explained at the look of almost horror on her face. She nodded and tilted her chin up in a display of Gryffindor bravery as they walked towards the shop. It was a small hole in the wall place that once you stepped in you couldn’t help but feel in a homey and cozy environment. “See not so bad is it?” Severus asked with a chuckle as she let go of his hand to look at the large bookcases. A man and young woman stepped out from somewhere behind the counter. The girl had bright blue eyes and beautiful long strawberry blonde hair. She only looked to be about 11 or 12.

“Welcome to Broaden and Kurin’s Alchemy Circle~!” The little girl piped up excitedly. The man chuckled and she beamed up at him.

“Hello.” Hermione greeted the young girl. She came out from behind the counter and walked over to Hermione to let the man talk to Severus.

“Hi, I’m Kalina Shurski (sure-ski).” Hermione smiled at the little girl and they walked throughout the bookcases. “I’m starting school this year, I’m going to Hogwarts. I can’t wait! But I will miss working here.” She admitted quietly. “But I get to take Alchemy there, although only 5th years are really allowed, but I passed the entrance test for it.” She stated proudly.

“That’s great, sweetie!” Hermione praised the little girl. Kalina beamed up at her and with a little bounce, causing her curls to bounce slightly. Her hair wasn’t as curly as Hermione’s used to be, more like it was curled with a large barrel, but it looked more natural; not uniform like a barrel curler would have left. “Well, my name is Hermione Granger.” Hermione introduced herself; she crouched down in a squat and held out her hand in a welcoming gesture. Kalina bypassed the hand and hugged her tightly around the neck, almost knocking the both of them over in the process. Hermione hugged the little girl back with a little laugh.

“I can’t believe I actually met **-the-** Hermione Granger! And hugged her!” The little girl squealed then let go and Hermione smiled with a small laugh and stood back up.

“I’m not **_that_** famous. And you know, I teach at Hogwarts, well I apprentice, but will be teaching after I finish it out.” Hermione explained to the little girl as they strolled down the aisles of books.

“Oh, who will you be assisting?” Kalina asked as Hermione looked at a book, _“Alchemy; the Functions and Practices”_.

“Professor Snape; we have Potion’s and Alchemy. I might also be helping Professor Right with Ancient Runes.” The older witch plucked the book of the shelf; skimmed the back and contents.

“B-but everyone says Professor Snape is so _scary_!” The little girl looked almost mortified.

“I know, I had him for about 6 years, he isn’t that bad. And if you understand his sense of humor and yes he has one, he is really funny.” She explained as they made their way back to the front of the shop. Severus and the man, most likely named Broaden, were in a deep discussion.

“Ah there they are.” The man -still possibly Broaden- said as he looked up at them when they arrived at the front of the store. Severus looked at Hermione and eyed the book in her hand with a smirk.

“Father, this is Hermione Granger. Professor Granger, this is my father, Broaden.” Kalina introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you, you have a very lovely daughter. I look forward to having her in class.” Hermione smiled as she moved next to Severus who took her book and added it to the pile of things he was purchasing. Hermione was about to object but he waved her away. Hermione closed her mouth and tried to hold in a blush the best she could. Hermione and Severus left the store after saying their goodbyes and made their way back to Diagon Alley.

“I have to go the Apothecary, would you like to go to the book store and meet in front of the Leaky Cauldron in about 30 minutes?” Severus asked as he took her bag to put her book in his bag.

“Yes, that should be alright.” Hermione nodded her head and they went their separate ways. Hermione made her way to Flourish and Botts. She was about to open the door when someone stepped in front of her, opening the door for her.

“After you.” He offered in that high class aristocratic tone that she could only assume was Lucius Malfoy, as if she couldn’t tell by his hair.

“Thank you, Mister Malfoy.” She went through the door and he followed in after her.

“Oh come now, I thought we agreed on Lucius. Or am I not permitted to call you Hermione?” He asked as they started to make their way to the book shelves.

“Right, my apologies. So what brings you _here_ of all places, Lucius?” She made her way over to the Ancient Runes section. Lucius had to pick up an order but went with her, making polite conversation. Hermione found an interesting book on Ancient Runes in connection with Potions and Alchemy and made her way back to the front desk. “Yes, I have a preorder for Hermione Granger; I wish to add this to it.” Hermione set her book on the counter and Lucius came to stand next to her. The lady rung up her order and gave the amount.

“Here, I’ll get it for you.” Lucius offered and pulled out some coins from his pocket. “Just add it to my order Rose.” He smiled lightly and the woman behind the counter flushed and nodded. Hermione turned around to look at Lucius and tried not to laugh at the woman’s reaction, Lucius looked down at her and smirked, the corner of his lips turning up in amusement as well.

“You know, you didn’t have to do that, Lucius.” She explained as they were walking out of the store, Hermione looked over at him.

“Yes, well think of it as a peace offering if you will.” He handed Hermione her purchases and she thanked him.

“Well I will see you later, Lucius. I have to go find Severus.” Hermione mused and headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron to find Lucius walking next to her.

“Seems we have a similar schedule.” Lucius smirked and Hermione let out a small chuckle, shaking her head. As soon as she spotted Severus she went to his side after saying goodbye to Lucius. Severus nodded his head at Lucius in acknowledgement which Lucius returned and they went their separate ways.

“Where are we off to next?” She asked as she laced their fingers together after Severus took her bags.

“How about we head back for a light meal to hold us over for the train then relax a little until it is time to go?” Severus asked and Hermione looked up at him. She nodded and tucked herself against his side.

“That would be lovely, Severus.” Hermione reached up and pecked his cheek. She didn't seem to care about the odd looks she got and Severus pulled her closer to him, trading her hand for wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Unless of course, you wish to eat out.” Severus said after a few minutes of walking. Hermione looked up at him and smiled lightly, he was thinking of her, actually trying and it warmed her heart to think so.

“No, I would much rather cuddle with you on the couch.” Severus stared down at her with bewilderment and shook his head before continuing to stare ahead and walk. “Would you not like to relax on the couch with me?” She asked apprehensively and Severus thought of a few things he would rather do than ‘cuddle on the couch’ as she so put it. Their morning together flashed through his mind and he fought hard not to smirk. Wait hadn’t she asked him something? Oh yes, of course _‘cuddling’._

“Of course, Hermione. Unless you would like to do something else.” He purred suggestively near her ear. Hermione felt her thighs clench in response but hid it well.

“Well who am I to put a stop to ‘further academic explorations’?” She raised an eyebrow with a sly smirk and Severus wondered how she was not sorted into Slytherin.

“Minx.” He growled and gripped her waist a little tighter. Hermione smiled innocently up at him with big doe eyes.

“I haven't a clue what you are talking about, sir.” She batted her eyelashes and Severus couldn't hold back the laugh that bellowed around them.

“You may fool anyone else with that but most certainly not me.” He gasped out laughing and Hermione was laughing with him, holding onto him for support. “Since we are going to stay in I guess I could be bothered to eat out something entirely different.” He purred against her ear then straightened up as if he hadn’t said anything. Hermione kept her mouth shut and could feel a fresh wave of arousal dampening her core.

“If I could only bother you…” She moved their hands that were now intertwined closer to his leg and drew a nail lightly down his thigh. Severus suppressed a groan, but leant down to rumble into her ear.

“You had better understand with whom you are playing such dangerous games, Hermione.” He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue before sealing his lips over it and gently worrying it with his teeth; only to sooth it once more with his tongue.

“Your voice may not be the only wicked thing about you, Severus.” She peered up at him from under her lashes and Severus had the urge to stop right in the middle of the path they were on and kiss her; capturing her mouth with his and giving her everything he had. She just looked irresistibly sexy when she gave him that little gin and tried to look at him without being caught. Severus straightened up from her as if he was never there and led her off the main path.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me this is my first HP story and I am busy with school and my degree so I may not update as often as I try.


End file.
